emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7877 (13th July 2017)
Plot Adam chases after Aaron as he walks up the Main Street with the wrench in hand. Adam tries to grab the tool but Aaron pushes him to the ground and throws the wrench in Robert's direction. It narrowly misses Robert but smashes his car windscreen. Robert shouts at Aaron, questioning what's going on. Aaron wrestles Robert to the ground and is only stopped when Adam and Pete intervene. Robert asks what's the matter so Aaron throws the scan picture at him. Lachlan makes an amendment to his contract with Mark. Mark isn't pleased and refuses to sign it. In the pub backroom, Moira asks Debbie what on earth happened. Debbie tells Moira that she thinks Cain and Harriet's relationship is a complete joke and the longer Cain wastes with Harriet the less chance there is of them reuniting. Moira is flattered but tells Debbie both she and Cain have moved on and urges Debbie to give Harriet a chance. Paddy and Marlon worry that Rhona is bottling up her feelings. A Police Officer appears at Smithy Cottage and tells Rhona that Martha Harris has made a complaint about her. Robert can't believe the way Aaron has reacted over a scan picture. The police officer tells Rhona that Martha has made a statement claiming she threatened her. Paddy lets slip that Martha broke into Smithy Cottage so the police officer suggests Rhona make a statement about that but Rhona doesn't want to due to the impending court case. Before she leaves, the police officer hands Rhona a card with her number on it and reminds Rhona not to have contact with Pierce's family before the trial. Finn lies to his brothers that he was given the afternoon off instead of admitting he was fired on his first day. Aaron notices his self-harm scars are bleeding and he collapses when he stands up so Adam takes his best mate to hospital. After some prying, Amelia tells Kerry that Dan is planning a small family meal for her fortieth birthday which disappoints Kerry. Rhona is angered as Pierce still has control over her. Lachlan calls round at Dale View to apologise to Finn and offers him a job as his assistant. Rhona thanks Paddy and Marlon for everything. Debbie apologises to Harriet and they head into the backroom to have a drink. Nicola and Bernice gossip about Robert's car and speculate that he was seeing another man behind Aaron's back. Cain joking tells Nicola that Robert was seeing Jimmy. When Aaron returns from the hospital, he and Robert talk. Aaron tells Robert that he's no longer going to Ireland but Robert insists they can't let what happened change anything and that's the reason they need to go. He claims the scan picture meant nothing but Aaron knows different. Robert suggests they start again but Aaron states it's not worth it. Debbie and Harriet make peace and begin to gang up on Cain. Finn tells Ross about his new job. Paddy and Rhona watch a movie and Rhona leans her head against his arm and ends up falling asleep. Robert pleads with Aaron, telling him he's not thinking clearly but Aaron asks Robert to leave the flat. Aaron tells Robert that he'll always love him but he hates the situation. He removes his wedding ring and hands it to Robert. Robert reluctantly accepts it and is on the verge of tears as he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Mark - Jason Riddington *Police Officer - Emily Fairweather Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room and front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes